


Running my hands through his hair

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [20]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo likes the way George's hair feels in his hands, but not as much as George likes it.





	Running my hands through his hair

George lay on the couch while he talked, his head resting in Ringo’s lap—Ringo loved when George got introspective like this.

As he listened, Ringo began running his fingers through George’s hair. His hair was so soft—and now that George was growing it out, it felt even nicer.

Ringo was so caught up in the sensation that he almost didn’t notice that George had closed his eyes and stopped talking. “George?” he asked, removing his hand.

Without even opening his eyes, George grabbed Ringo’s hand and placed it back in his hair.

Laughing, Ringo resumed brushing. George smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [this tumblr post](https://harrisonstories.tumblr.com/post/187954085608/george-harrison-during-the-recording-of-sgt), which quotes Leslie Cavendish, the Beatles' hairdresser, about what it was like to cut George's hair: "George hardly spoke a word to me, closing his eyes and drifting off into his own thoughts....He simply loved to sink into the deep relaxation that many people experience when someone is caring for their hair."


End file.
